1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel device, and more particularly to a retractable wheel device for a suitcase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical suitcases comprise one or more wheels that may be retracted and extended outward of the suitcase. However, the wheel devices comprise a complicated structure and may not be easily operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional retractable wheels for suitcases.